We Are All Human
by Ms.Kitty2008
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to the aide of the Heroes. Who is she? And why is she working for the Company that is after them? [Revolves around season one finale.]
1. Main characters made by me

**Alexis Danielle Trenton "Lexi":  
Age: **19  
**Hair: **Brown, past shoulders  
**Eyes: **Blue  
**Height: **5'5" to 5'7"  
**Weight: **About 140 pounds [curves  
**General: **Loves anime and mangas, strong-willed, kind-hearted, sensible, loves to laugh but can be serious when the time calls for it.  
**Background: **Became part of OWI a month after she graduated from High School. She was still 17 at the time. That's when she met her old friend Anna, whom she hadn't seen for nearly ten years! Secrets were revealed and things became unraveled. She is Japanese on her mothers side and speaks it fluently but she is German and Irish on her fathers side. She was born in America but would travel with her mother to Japan and thats where she got her love of the culture.  
**Ability: **Manipulates and creates electricity.

**Destiny Annalise [I won't give you her last name yet tee hee "Anna":  
Age: **18  
**Hair: **Dyed red, past shoulders [changes throughout  
**Eyes: **Blue/Green  
**Height: **5'5" to 5'7"  
**Weight: **About 140 pounds [curves  
**General: **Gets attached, cares too much, kind-hearted, feels cursed, tries to right so many wrongs.  
**Background: **Mother was murdered by OWI so they could get to her, she is unsure if her father is alive anymore. Taken by the company when she was 8 and tested on until she was 13. At that age, they gave her the options of either loosing her memories and tossed away OR staying on and working for the Company. Obviously, she chose the latter of the two. More secrets to be revealed about her soon. On her mother's side she is Irish and Polish but on her father's side she's just British. She speaks Japanese also, but only a bit. She's not too fluent in it the way Alexis is.  
**Ability: **Well, you'll just have to wait to find out, now won't you?


	2. Never cry over spilled milk

**Don't own Heroes. Really want to tho.**

Lexi stood upon the roof of the Deveaux building, watching the faded nuclear explosion that would have devastated the city disappear. She blinked back her tears, thinking of the sacrifices her friends had made to stop this from happening.

She looked down next to her feet. Tucked away beside her was the unconcious nathan Petrelli. Again, she looked back up at the sky.

"Good girl, Anna," she whispered.

About forty miles out of the city, Peter Petrelli lay in a heap, breathing deeply. Clothes torn from the explosion and the fall. About five feet away from him a teenage girl squatted and watched him heal.

"Who are you?" he questioned. "What did you do to my brother?!"

"Saved his life," she told him, standing up to her full height. "Saved yours too, as far as I'm concerned. Won't stick though."

"What?" he said, confused.

"You will run," she informed him. "You will hide. You will find answers." Her eyes narrowed. "You _will not _go looking for Claire Bennet or your brother!" She looked towards the city, then back at him, a kinder side showed itself. "When you're ready, when you understand... you can finish saving the world."

4 Months Later

"Candice!" a voice yelled.

Startled, Candice knocked over her milk, spilling it on the manga. Her hand covered her mouth and she muttered, "Oh, crap."

"Candice!" the voice said again, closer now. She turned and saw Lexi standing there, innocence radiating from her. She smiled brightly. Candice smiled back, nervous.

"Have you seen my...?" Lexi began but broke off, seeing her manga drenched with milk on the table. She blinked several times before punching Candice in the nose. Candice fell back, not entirely shocked, clutching her nose.

"Lexi-" she began but was cut off by Lexi tackling her on the ground. Giggling was heard and they both looked up at the table to see the Coacoa Puffs box floating before it disappeared completly.

"Anna!" Candice pleaded. The girl that had saved Peter on that fateful night four months ago appeared before them, sitting on the table. The only difference was her hair was a few inches shorter.

"You guys are losers!" Anna snorted, choking on the few Coacoa Puffs in her mouth. Lexi responded by sticking her tongue out at Anna.

"So childish," a proper voice said in the kitchen doorway. Anna quickly jumped off of the table to reveal the person talking to Candice and Lexi.

"Mrs. Petrelli," Candice whispered, quickly pushing Lexi off her. They both straightened themselves and Angela Petrelli continued talking.

"Candice, Lexi, you have an assignment together."

"Really? What?" Lexi asked, only half listening. She was staring at her poor manga.

"Meredith Gordon, the fire starter, has been tracked to New Mexico," Angela informed. "Our tracker, if you could even call the man that, lost her about five miles away from Sante Fe. You two are to do the rest and bring her back alive."

"What about me?" Anna asked, still clutching the Coacoa Puffs box.

"You have the day off," Angela said curtly. Then she added with false enthusiasm, "Have fun!" Then she turned to leave them all standing in the kitchen.

After a few moments of silence, Lexi turned to Candice.

"While we're out, _you're _buying me a new manga!"


	3. Anna's day off

**Again, don't own Heroes. Get over it.**

**Anna  
Kirby Plaza**

Anna sat at the fountain in Kirby Plaze, staring up at the sky, the exact place the bomb went off. A swirl of white clouds passed over the light blue sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You did the right thing," she told herself. "Neither of you can get caught." She opened her eyes again and looked up. The Haitan stood before her. He sat down next to her.

"Someone's going to notice you one day," he said to her.

"Have you heard from the Bennets?" Anna asked.

"Yes," he replied. "They are safe."

"Good," she said. "We have to cut all ties with them now. The less we know about their lives and where they are, the better."

"Nathan is getting restless," the Haitan told her. "He wants to know where his brother is. He says he is sick of pretending he doesn't remember." Anna sat there, letting it sink in for a few moments, staring at her chipped purple nail polish.

"_We _don't even know where his brother is," she said. "Have you told him that?"

"Yes, but he does not believe me."

"Then I shall make him believe _me_," she said, standing up and walking away, ending the conversation.

**Candice and Lexi  
Ten miles from Sante Fe  
**  
"What should we do when we find her?" Candice asked the girl sitting in the passenger seat. Lexi looked up from her newly bought manga to look at Candice.

"Our job," was the reply.

"Which one?" Candice scoffed, looking over at Lexi quickly, then back at the road. "Oh... _that _one." Lexi nodded and looked back at her manga, getting absorbed in its pages once more.

**Anna  
Petrelli Home  
**  
She kept banging on the door, waiting for a response. She waited about two more minutes before Nathan actually opened the door. He looked around for a few seconds, thinking nobody was there. He was mistaken. Anna pushed him inside, the door slamming behind her. She shoved him against the wall, becoming visible to his eyes.

"You're gonna get us into trouble," she said through clenched teeth. He pushed her against the other wall and pointed a threatening finger at her.

"I don't care if I get you or your little friends into trouble," he spat. "All I care about is my family."

"Obviously not enough," Anna told him. "If you did you'd stop asking about Peter."

"He's my brother, I wanna make sure he's okay," Nathan said.

"He's fine," Anna told him.

"Then let me see him," he said. Anna sighed.

"We don't know where he is," she said, looking at Nathan.

"Then how do you know he's fine?!" Nathan shouted, loosing his self-control. Anna looked around, wondering if any of his family were around now. Slowly, her gaze fell back to Nathan.

"Look, if it'll help you sleep better at night," she said, throwing her hands up in surrender, "I will try to track him down." He gave her a disbelieving look. "I said I'd try!" she snapped at him. "But you," she said, pointing an accusing finger at him, "have _got _to keep up this appearance. Unless you would like to see your little brother with tubes stickin' outta and tests run on him like he was some animal."

"Our mother wouldn't do that," Nathan whispered.

"There's a lot of things she would do that you don't know about," she told him. He looked at her, almost like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Have a lovely day, Mr. Petrelli," she said, walking towards the door and disappearing. A few seconds later the door opened, then slammed shut. 


	4. Not just protecting you

**Do not own Heroes. If I did, Peter wouldn't be dressed all the time. **

**Candice and Lexi  
Seven miles from Sante Fe**

"You're gonna fry it, y'know," Candice said with a small smirk. Lexi's head came out from behind the hood.

"If I get pissed off enough I will," she said and then receded back to trying to fix the car's engine. She used her powers to try and start it up again.

"Ugh, it's too hot," Candice complained, wiping some sweat off of her brow.

"Shut up and get your tush in the car," Lexi said, closing the hood. "It should work now." Candice just stared at her. "What?"

"Did you seriously just use the word "tush"?" Candice asked.

"Oh, be quiet," Lexi said, walking past her and getting in the passenger side of the car.

"Tush," Candice snorted and got in the drivers side of the car. A few seconds later, it started and they were off again.

**Anna  
Isaa Mendez's Loft**

Anna just walked right in. No invite needed from the dead. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

"You shouldn't be here, y'know," a man's voice told her. She turned to face him.

"I know," she told him. "But right now I have no choice, Peter." Peter Petrelli hadn't changed much over the past four months, except his hair was cut.

"You're breaking you're own rules, Anna," Peter scoffed, picking up a nearby towel and wiping the paint off of his hands.

"Hey, _I _can break my own rules," she said, smiling and walking down the steps to get closer to Peter.

"Well, what do ya need?" he asked her. She looked over at a fresh painting and her smile grew.

"You cheated," she said, pointing at the painting. It showed her walking through the doorway. He just chuckled at her.

"Well, thanks to you I can control _some _of my abilities a lot better," he told her.

"Some?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows. "Even the... ka-boom?"

"Not yet," he sighed. "I'm trying. It's not working. I mean, I can control it a bit better but not much." She nodded in understanding.

"You'll get it," she said with complete faith in him.

"So, why are you here?" Peter asked her again.

"Your _dumb _older brother is why I'm here," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Nathan? Is he okay?" Peter asked, concern filling his voice.

"He's fine," she answered. "He just wants to see you."

"What did you tell him?" Peter asked, picking up the painting of Anna and setting it aside, grabbing a fresh easel in the process.

"Told him that we didn't know where you were," was her answer. He scoffed at it. "Okay, I lied to him! Big deal!"

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned, looking Anna in the eye.

"What?"

"Protecting me," he said. "You don't even really know me."

"No but I know what you can do and how dangerous you can be," Anna said, looking at the mural on the floor. "All that power inside." She looked back up at him. "I'm not just protecting you, Peter. I'm protecting everyone else too."

"I won't see him," Peter told her. She looked up at him, confused, having forgotten the reason she came. "Tell him I'm sorry." She nodded.

**Angela Petrelli  
OWI Headquarters, NY**

"She must be dealt with," Angela said into the phone, jotting something down. "That would be perfect. Are you sure?" Silence and then, "We don't need her. She's betrayed us before, she'll do it again. Don't fail me." Hanging up the phone, she leaned bakc and smiled to herself. The betrayer would die tomorrow on her final assignment.


	5. Explosions

**I still do not own Heroes. That right still goes to Tim Kring and NBC. I love them for creating the show but I wished I owned it toooo!**

**Anna and Peter  
Isaac Mendez's Loft**

Anna watched Peter paint, his eyes white. She found it interesting. He learned a lot over the past four months, except how to completly control his emotions. Her phone vibrated in her pocket so she quickly got up and answered it.

"Hello, Anna speaking," she said.

"Well, obviously," Lexi's voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Lex," Anna said. "So, how goes the search for the person that's not there?"

The line was silent for a few seconds before Lexi's sharp voice said, "What?"

"Guess I forgot to tell you?" Anna said in a small voice.

"Gee, ya think!" Lexi's angered voice said.

**Candice and Lexi  
Sante Fe**

Lexi didn't just flip her phone closed, she threw it across the car and Candice caught it.

"Ouch," Canidce muttered, rubbing her now sore hand. "Why am I always on the receiving end of your abuse?" Lexi just rolled her eyes.

"We're heading back to New York," she told Candice.

"But what about Meredit...?"

"Anna says she's not here and she forgot to tell us," Lexi said, cutting Candice off.

**The next day  
Anna  
OWI Headquarter, NY**

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Petrelli?" Anna said, entering Angela's office without any warning or knocking.

"Yes," Angela answered, masking the coldness in her voice. "There was a security breach in upstate New York. Luke and two other members of his team will _help _you." Anna nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Petrelli," Anna said, nodding.

"Go, get ready," she told her and Anna left. Angela smiled to herself, thinking what she was doing was right.

**Candice and Lexi  
Corithian Hotel, Las Vegas**

"What are we picking up again?" Lexi asked Candice as they entered the elevator.

"A painting for Mrs. Petrelli," Candice replied. "She phones this morning and asked us because we were closest."

"Hmm," Lexi said, staring at her reflection in the elevator doors. "Which one is it?"

"She said she called the guy to pull it out and prepare it for us," Candice said. Lexi nodded.

"Did she tell you what the painting was?" Lexi asked, looking over at Candice.

"An explosion," Candice answered. "Somewhere in New York."

**Anna  
Abandoned factory, upstate New York**

The two other members of Luke's team were the first to go into the abandoned factory. Anna and Luke sat in the non-descript van, waiting for the all clear.

"We have the bogey," a voice crackled over the radio. "Repeat, we have the bogey."

Both Anna and Luke quickly got out of the vain, hurrying into the building. Anna looked around, trying to find someone, something apart from the four of them. Then it dawned on her as on of Luke's team members pulled out a gun and cocked it. She looked at Luke incrediously.

"You're going to kill me?!" she shrieked.

"You could be useful," he said, "and tell us what fugitives you're harboring."

"Fugitives?" She said with spite. "I'm not harboring _fugitives_."

"You know what I meant, Anna!" Luke shouted at her.

"Don't do this, Luke," Anna said. Luke nodded towards the man with the gun and he and the other team member made their leave. She looked at the man who was now pointing a gun at her.

On the outside, Luke and his team member headed back to the van.

"Angela will be happy, I hope," Luke muttered and then all of a sudden _**BOOM! **_An explosion that knocked both men into the van.


	6. Like father, like daughter

**Still don't own Heroes. I wish I did. I want Zachary Quinto to take my brain!**

**Candice and Lexi  
OWI Headquarters, NY**

Lexi and Candice were actually getting along and laughing. Lexi was holding onto the painting and Candice was making sure the elevator doors didn't close on her. At the end of the hallway Angela stood and behind her, Luke sporting a black eye and a bloodied lip. Angela looked at Lexi and Candice solemnly and both of their smiles immediatly fell.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Petrelli?" Candice asked once they reached her.

"It's Anna," she said, "she's dead." The painting fell to the floor with a clatter.

"What?" Lexi said in immediate shock. Luke looked down at the painting, showing the explosion that took Anna's life.

**Nathan  
Petrelli Home**

Nathan Petrelli was anything but a good person. Yes, he had helped his little brother when he had needed him but if you weren't related to him, he didn't really care. Everything that had been pent up since that day in Kirby Plaza was still running through him. He had to lie to his family and his mother while the people that knew the truth weren't talking or helping him.

"Mr. Petrelli?"

Nathan looked up and saw The Haitan standing in the doorway of his office.

"How did you get in?" he asked the man in the doorway.

"Your wife let me in," was the answer. "We need to talk." The Haitan walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Is this about Peter? Can I see him?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Petrelli, but it is not possible."

"Anna said she would try," Nathan said, standing up. "She prom-"

"Anna is dead," The Haitan said, interupting him. Nathan immediatly fell back into the chair.

"How?" he asked.

"An explosion in upstate New York," The Haitan told him. "This is what we warned you about, Mr. Petrelli. If you care about your family, you will stop asking about your brother

**Lexi  
Anna's apartment, Brooklyn**

Lexi picked up her best friend's most prized possesion. Her Lamb Chops stuffed animal. Sniffling, she sat on the edge of the bed, thinking back, remembering.

_3 Months Earlier_

"I'm wondering how long 'til we're caught," Lexi mused out loud. Anna chuckled at her.

"Hopefully never, Lex!" she said with a smile. Lexi picked up Lamb Chops and threw it at Anna. Anna instinctively caught it and hugged it close to her.

"You know I don't like it when you call me Lex, Desi_," Lexi said. Anna stuck her tongue out at Lexi and stroked the doll lovingly. "What is with you and that thing?"_

"My dad gave it to me when I was four," she answered. She looked up at Lexi. "Before I was marked." Then she looked back at the doll. "Like father, like daughter."

Lexi pulled the doll into her chest and started crying her eyes out. _Like father, like daughter indeed _she thought.


	7. Mind readers really need to shut up

**Heroes rules. I don't. Therefore, I do not own.**

**Peter  
Isaac Mendez's Loft**

It's been four days since Anna's last visit and Peter was starting to get worried. She would normally find a way to check on him every day and the longest they had gone without seeing each other was ten days. But this was different, this time he had gotten a bad feeling, something was definatly off.

Not completly lost in thought, he heard the click of the door opening. He turned and standing before him was Lexi and Candice.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them. "Only Anna's suppose to know where I am." Candice held up a small VHS tape.

"Anna's last will and testament told us where you were," Candice answered.

"Will?" Peter said, confused. "Then that means...?"

"She's dead," Candice finished for him. "Has been for three days. This just got sent to us this morning." She paused for a brief second. "You need to go out to LA and wait for our instructions," she said, throwing a cell phone towards him. He caught it. "I'll be coming on a later flight with your brother and Suresh. Lexi will meet us tomorrow night with the Sanders-Hawkins clan. The Nakamara's have already been informed and will meet us there as well." He didn't argue, he just grabbed his coat and dissappeared out the door.

**The Bennets, the Parkmans, Candice, Suresh, Molly, and Nathan  
The Bennet home, LA**

"You keep doing that and the neighbors will get suspicious," Noah Bennet told Matt Parkman, only because Matt kept peering out the window every five minutes.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm nervous," Matt retorted.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Matt," Candice told him with her arms folded. Matt gave her a look before turning back to the window. He was about to peek through the curtain again before rounding on Candice.

"Anna's dead?" he asked. Candice unfolded her arms and started dumbfounded at him.

"Candice?" Noah said, standing up. "What is he talking about?" She looked back and forth from Matt and Noah before she replied.

"Yes, she's... gone," she said.

Then they heard the front door open and Lexi walked in with Niki, DL, and Micah. Almost immediatly Micah went over to be next to Molly.

"Have you told them?" Lexi asked Candice.

"No, Parkman did," Candice said coldly.

"Where is he?" Lexi asked, looking around the room.

"I'm right here," Matt said, not even thinking she wasn't talking about him.

"Not you," Lexi told him with a small smile playing at her lips. Matt looked down, confused, and then he looked back up.

"Peter," he said. Candice wanted to punch the mind reader so badly right now. Instead she sent him a death glare.

"You know where Peter is?" Nathan asked.

"Well, obviously not anymore," Candice said.

**Peter  
A park two blocks away from the Bennet home**

He knew what he was doing there. Well, he thought he did, he wasn't exactly sure anymore. A voice message had been on the phone, telling him to come here. He had recognized the voice and thought it was too good to be true. He didn't think it could have been possible. But he had seen so many things since this all started that it was kind of hard to decide what was possible anymore.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to face the person.

"Peter," she said. He smiled.

"Anna." 


	8. Sylar's here

**Do I look like Tim Kring? No? Then I don't own Heroes.**

**Peter and Anna  
Playground two blocks away from the Bennet Home**

Anna just smiled up at Peter. He was just shaking his head, not believing what he was seeing.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"What, you don't believe in miracles?" she asked him. He just glared at her. "Okay, so I cheated. I knew they were going to kill me. Or at least try."

"Everyone thinks you're dead," Peter said.

"Part of the plan," she told him.

"And when are you "resurecting" yourself?" he asked her.

"Okay, I haven't thought it all the way through," she responded. "But you have to understand, I had a limited time to make it up." He just nodded. 

"So, now what?" he questioned.

"We stop a coming threat," she told him. "Sylar."

**The Bennet Home**

"How the hll did you loose him?" Nathan shouted.

"Please, Mr. Petrelli," Candice began but Nathan would have none of that.

"No, I wanna know what is going on," he shouted again. Lexi stepped between Nathan and Candice. She put her hands up. Electricity was dancing between her finger tips.

"I recommend you calm down, Mr. Petrelli," she told hiim in a strained calm voice. He just stared at her. She sighed and closed her hands, shutting her power off for now.

"Intersting power," a voice said in the doorway. "Can't wait to have it." Everyone turned to look at Sylar, who was standing there with a sinister smirk. It grew even larger when he saw Claire.

Noah instintively pulled his family closer to him. Sylar noticed this.

"You can't stop me this time, Bennet," he said.

"No," Noah said, "but maybe he can." Sylar turned. How long had Peter been behind him? He still smiled though, thinking he had already won the battle.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" Sylar asked.

"Too many to count," a voice said in Sylar's ear. He turned yet again and came face to face with Anna. "Boo," she said. "And buh-bye."

Peter grabbed Sylar's arm and threw him up against the wall on the other side fo the hall, smashing a mirror in the process. Peter turned back to Anna.

"Get them out of here," he told her. Anna nodded and ran back to the living room.

"Come on, folks!" she shouted. "We gotta run! Out the back!" Before anything else could be said or shouted, Lexi ran up and hugged Anna, making sure she was real and wasn't just a dream. Or worse, an illusion. Anna hugged her back and then they parted, running for the back door in the kitchen. Peter looked down at the form that was Sylar and thought for a second. It wasn't worth it, he had to make sure everyone was going to get out and live through this. He too, ran for the back door, stopping just short of the beginning of the yard. In front of them was Angela Petrelli with a horde of what appeared to be army men, all pointing weapons at them.

Anna parted her lips and only two words came out. "Aw, crap."


	9. Truth in paintings

**Yes. I finally own Heroes!!! Well, not really.**

**Corithian Hotel and Casino  
Las Vegas**

All the same. Everything. The paintings were all in their place. Nothing missing, nothing moved, ever since Linderman died. Why were they here? That had yet to be answered. Each looking around at the distinctions. Of course DL recognized the files and paintings of himself and his family whilst Niki looked at them with curiosity. Micah doing the same as his mother, only a little less shocked that Linderman was following up on their lives. Nathan looked at the exploding man picture with disdain. It was prevented but could it happen still? Peter studied his brother, wondering why he was thinking about the past. The Bennets all huddled together. Holding onto the only shreds of family they had left. Suresh held Molly close to him and Matt did the same with Janice. They didn't understand any of this. These paintings weren't a part of their lives. All of them turned to look at Angela Petrelli as she entered closely followed by Anna, Lexi, Candice, Luke, and about a dozen security guards.

"You can't do this," Anna was saying through clenched teeth, chasing Angela. "You have no right!" The older woman turned to look at her. Angela raised her head high and put her hands together.

"No, Anna," she said. "You had no right." She began to approach the girl. "Running wild. Taking everything away from us, destroying what we all worked so hard to create."

"There is no "we"," Anna said. "There is no "us". It was only you and Linderman's insane ideas of how the world should be, how everything in society should be, it wasn't right, it wasn't natural!"

"We are more evolved then any _normal _humans, my dear," Angela said, turning away from Anna and scanning the paintings for the one she wanted to find. "The future is written down on these canvasas. Everything that we have found, created, came from them."

"You sound like Linderman," Lexi said in a small voice. Anna took in a shaky breath and Candice kept her mouth shut. Angela suddenly went forward, finding the painting and the pictures she needed and pulled it out for all to see. She turned towards Anna, smiling proudly.

"The only reason you ever betrayed what this Company is has to do with your family," Angela said knowingly. "You always wondered how we found you," Angela said, walking towards Anna and then whispering in her ear, "and now you get to know." Anna walked towards the thing she had longed to see for years, the reason why she lost everything and became what she was now.

Looking at the painting, staring back at her was something so familar. A scene so horrible she could never forget it. She wanted to cry but she bit them back. She clenched her fists hard, and caused blood to seep through. Staring back, lifeless eyes, her mother's dead body and in the corner a younger version of her sat, huddled and frightened. She knew for years what had really happened, though she had pretended the Haitan took those memories away long ago. The Company killed her mother and her father, to get to her and her ability.

"You see, Anna," Angela said. "Destiny called on you then and it still needs you."

Anna let the blood, her blood drip from her fingertips and then suddenly, it stopped.


	10. Secrets revealed part 1

**Still do not own Heroes. Still never will. But I love them anyway. )**

**The Corithian Hotel and Casino**

**Las Vegas**

There is only so much a person can take. And even if they are stretched to their limits, the absolute end of their rope, they feel the need to take on more. That's what Anna had done, ever since her mother died. Well, in all honestly her mother was murdered. No more lying or denying it. The evidence was right in front of her in paint. Her destiny had come full circle. Now it was time to tell everything. Let everybody know everything. Angela's horrid words rang in her ears.

"You see, Anna, destiny called on you then and it still needs you."

She hated to admit it. Angela was right but for all the wrong reasons. The blood stopped dripping, it had stopped bleeding but not from the force of her nails still digging into her skin. She turned to face everyone, detemined and ready to let it all out. To let them know the truth.

"You're right," Anna said and caught Angela off guard. Quickly she took back the bewildered look and smiled slightly. "But... you try too hard. You try too hard to convince everyone else that you're right. You tried too hard to save the world. You tried too hard to get your sons in on what you've planned. You tried too hard to keep me on your side." She paused, looking around at the many faces. Her eyes fell upon the Sanders/Hawkins family. "You planned Micah. Maybe not his ability but you wanted to test some theories. You got DL and Niki together but you didn't expect them to really fall in love." Then on the Parkmans. "You didn't expect a cop could stop you. And yet, he did. Or at least helped." Molly and Mohindor. "A little girl and a geneticist from India. You could've saved Molly's parents but you wouldn't, said you couldn't when you could. And Mohindor, you could've actually helped his father, maybe even saved him." Then on her best friend. On Lexi and a sad smile came across her lips. "I'm sorry," she told her, "I should never have kept so many things from you." She took a quick breath and looked at the Petrelli brothers and the Bennet family. "Two completly separate families came together, bonded by one destiny. A destiny that probably wouldn't exist if I hadn't been here, working with the Company." They looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. She smiled at him.

"I've kept a lot of secrets from you, Peter," she said. "But I did it because I thought it was for your own good. Now I realize, it was hurting you, not helping." Anna held up her bloodied hand to show them all. Through the blood they saw no cuts. It had completly healed.


	11. Secrets revealted part 2

**OMG, I'm actually updating my Heroes story. Shock **_**and **_**awe. lol**

**The Corithian Hotel and Casino**

**Las Vegas**

"There's no cuts," Molly Walker said, amazed. Claire stared at Anna.

"You can do what I can do?" she asked, smiling. She wasn't alone anymore.

"No," Anna answered, staring straight at Angela.

"Anna," Angela warned. She didn't want her to say it, didn't want her to talk. _That's why I'm talking, m'dear, _Anna thought.

"I'm like Peter, I can absorb your abilities," she said. She cocked her head as she caught Angela's nostrils flaring. "I was _the _back up plan. That's why I was really still kept around. But... there was a small problem, wasn't there, _Mrs Petrelli_?" Angela was more than angry, she wanted to rip Anna to shreds.

"What problem?" Nathan asked. Angela quickly looked at her son, mouth agape. He wanted to know this? Anna looked at him.

"I've had my ability too long, I could actually control the other powers I absorbed relatively quickly," she told him and then looked back at Angela. "Kinda like Sylar. But I knew that with practice, Peter could learn to just as I did. My father taught me, my mother taught me and they were killed in cold blood only because I was a better _trade _then they were. Right, _Mrs Petrelli_?"

"You're father worked for us, he knew what he was doing was wrong and--" Angela began but was interupted by Anna's frustrated scream. She quickly turned away, ripping at her hair and turned back to Angela.

"_**He was protecting me!**_" she screeched. "_**He loved me enough not to put me through this HELL, this agony, this pain! He cared about me! He loved me! He wanted me to be happy! He wanted me to be alive! He wanted me to be safe and not know what kind of true monsters are in this world! How could you rip me from my mother's dead arms and say you were doing it to save me?! How could you shoot my father in cold blood and say it was for my own good?! You know nothing of this world, Angela, you don't understand what this world truly is like! You've never been on the receiving end of something horrific like I have or like your sons have or like Claire or Molly has! You are a selfish, self-centered hag who will wither away into nothingness and no one would care, no one would miss you. You are meaningless, you are nothing and I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!**_"

"I didn't shoot your father and I didn't kill your mother!" Angela said as Anna caught her breath.

"No, but you might as well have, you made sure they both died," Anna said, her fists clenched at her sides yet again.

"You want to take me out, go right ahead, little girl," Angela said. "But the man that killed your father is standing right over there," she said, pointing to Noah, "so are you going to kill him as well?" Everyone looked at him, in utter confusion. No one could honestly see that one coming.


End file.
